1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a movable foot pad mechanism and an electronic device housing having the movable foot pad mechanism, more particularly to a movable foot pad mechanism capable of enhancing the heat-dissipating effect of an electronic device housing, and the electronic device housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional notebook computer may be placed on a supporting surface of a desk or on the lap of a seated user for use. However, for a notebook computer with a high operating efficiency, a housing body thereof will become hot after a period of use. When the notebook computer is placed on a desktop for use, if there is not enough space between the housing body and the desktop for dissipation of heat, the housing body is likely to become over-heated. In a worse case, the electronic components within the housing body may be damaged. On the other hand, when the notebook computer is placed on the user's lap, the overheated housing body is likely to cause discomfort to the user's lap due to the heat, even to the extent that the user's lap may get burned.